My Background
by OliviaWeasley
Summary: This story is bout a girl named emral and a boy named Draco, they have been close for years, and would do anything for eachother.But when they r in danger, they have to move on. Willl they be able to move on, or will their love be to close. please read an


"Hey Draco!" Emral says.

"Hey, um… I've got to go," Draco says and runs to catch up with Crabb and Goyle. Pansy walked up to Emral.

"He's never going to actually like you, you know that right," Pansy smirked.

"And following him like a pathetic loser will do the trick? You should know since you are a pathetic loser," Emral says and turns to go to her compartment. 

"Hey Bethany, Freya!" Emral greets her friends. 

"So…you talked to Draco, the shallow loser?" Freya asks.

"I just said hey, not a proposal, our dads were friends so we have known each other for a long time," Emral says. 

"I can't believe you like that Jerk!" Bethany says. 

"Yeah well we…" Emral started to say.

"What?" Freya asked.

"I don't like him," Emral says.

"Fine, anyways," Bethany says.

"Can you believe that stupid Harry Potter, he thinks he is all that," Freya says.

"I know, oh look at me, I'm Harry Potter, I will save you all," Emral mimics. The three girls start to laugh.

"Nice one," says a voice. The girls turn around to see who it was. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks, I hate the bloody git," Emral says. 

"Me too," Freya says.

"You better beat him in quidditch," Bethany says.

"I'll remember," Draco says to her, but still looking at Emral. Pansy comes in holding Draco's hand.

"Draco, why are you talking to these…well…girls," Pansy says.

"They are from Slytherin, are you guys friends?" Draco asks Pansy.

"No, I couldn't, well, you know why," Pansy says.

"We must be off," Pansy says, pulling Draco away.

"Bye, Draco," Emral says, but he was all ready gone.

"He was being nice for once," Bethany says.

"I know," Freya says.

"Don't you think Emral?" Bethany asks.

"What, yeah…," Emral says not really paying attention.

"We are here, finally," Freya says. The three girls get off of the train, and into the great hall. Draco was sitting beside her. She wasn't paying attention, and one of the ghosts jumped out of the air. It startled her so much that she accidentally grabbed Draco's hand. He notices but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emral says, letting go of his hand.

"It's okay, didn't bother me," Draco says, and looked away.

"Sorry for what?" Pansy asks. 

"Nothing," They both say at the same time.

"Are you sure, what did she do to you Draco?" Pansy asks.

"I said nothing," Draco says.

"Fine then," Pansy says, and turns around. After the first years were sorted, they were dismissed to their common rooms.

"Hey Emral, we are tired, we are going to bed, coming?" Bethany says.

"No, I'm gonna stay up a little while," Emral says.

"Fine, good night," Freya says. The two leave to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed Draco, I want to look pretty for you tomorrow, good night," Pansy says.

"Bye," Draco says. Pansy goes to her dorm.

"I like your pet, she seems loyal, all most like a real dog, only uglier," Emral says to Draco from across the room.

"Yeah, I had to buy cheap," Draco says.

"I didn't see her at the manner this summer," Emral says.

"Yeah, she doesn't know there is one, luckily," Draco says.

"I don't get to talk to you much either," Emral says.

"Yeah, I know," Draco says.

"Draco, I need to ask you something," Emral says.

"Okay," Draco says.

"Do you…are we still…together?" Emral asks.

"Well, yes…but we can't," Draco says.

"Why not?" Emral asks.

"Because of what your dad did," Draco says.

"Your going to hold something that I didn't do, against me!" Emral says.

"Do you know what my father would do to me if we were together, I'd be a disgrace to the Malfoy family," Draco says.

"So reputation is more important than me," Emral says.

"So you don't care about me, not like I thought you did," Emral says. 

"No, but…you don't understand," Draco says.

"I understand, we obviously don't care for each other as much as we always did," Emral says holding back tears.

"Night," Emral says, and walks to her dorm, leaving only Draco in the common room.


End file.
